What is a Valentine?
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "A valentine is someone you care about, someone you admire, and...someone you love." He finished softly. BenPops oneshot.


**What is a Valentine?**

**_Just thought I'd like to try BenPops for fun. I don't ship these two AT ALL. I see their relationship as father/son._**

Benson sighed as he rested his head on the back of the couch, his dark eyes drifting to each and every heart stuck on the walls, printed with the words 'Happy Valentines Day' in red loopy handwriting. With the permission of Mr Maellard, the workers had all stuck them on the walls, writing cheesy quotes in them. Benson had refused, much to the dismay of his employees, saying he had a stomach bug. It had been a lie. The gumball machine hated Valentines Day with a burning passion. It twisted his insides and struck a hole in his chest. He frowned, closing his eyes, wishing to go anywhere but here. He didn't hate the holiday because of the lame things they did, or because no one worked, it was because Benson never got a valentine. From anyone.

He heard footsteps descend the stairs, but he kept his eyes closed

"Oh Benson, father says we can make valentines cookies. Come and join us" Pops said in his chipper tone

When he had gotten no reply, he slowly walked to the couch. His smile dropped. "Benson?"

Benson slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Pops"

"Would you like to make Valentines cookies?" The lollipop man asked, sitting down next to his friend.

He watched Benson shrug with curious eyes. He had done this every single valentine; sat on the couch, watched tv, refused to do anything with the guys. It had confused the lolliman, and he wanted to find out why.

"But everyone's going to help. It's going to be cracker jack fun!" He persisted, his smile returned.

Benson shook his head, shifting to his side, looking at the wall. "Listen Pops, I appreciate the encouragement, but I'm just not up to it, ok?"

Pops looked at the gumball machine one last time before moving his gaze to the carpet. "We're going to decorate them with colourful colours"

Benson sighed, his head turning. "Pops, I'm fine. I don't want to make cookies, ok?" He said harshly, his dark eyes looking at the lolliman.

Pops knew something was wrong, but by the sound of his tone, he decided not to ask. They remained in silence for a few moments. He made a move to stand, till he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

He saw Benson sigh irritably. "I'm sorry Pops. I'm just a bit tired is all" He let his hand flop next to his side as he turned his body to look at all the hearts.

Pops smiled a little, finding his chance. "Benson?"

"Yeah?" He had calmed down now, his eyes shifting to the lollipop.

"Why do you hate valentines day?"

The question shocked Benson, silencing him. Pops waited patiently for an answer.

..."I..." Benson sighed. "I..."

Pops studied the man. "You...?

Benson sighed again, avoiding the bright blue eyes aimed at him. "I've never had a valentine before" He finished quietly.

Pops gasped. "But, everyone has a valentine Benson."

"I know, but...maybe I'm not meant to have a valentine."

Pops shifted closer. "That's not true. Everyone I know has a valentine"

"Not me" He chuckled sadly, looking at the lolliman.

Pops shrugged then glanced at the carpet. "Maybe you do"

"Who?" Benson asked curiously.

Pops placed his hand on his, causing the gumball machine to look up at the lolliman in shock.

"Me"

Benson made no move to comment.

Pops smiled gently at the surprised gumball machine. "What _is _a valentine, Benson?"

Benson began counting them off his fingers. "Well, a valentine is someone you care about, someone who you admire, and...' He looked up at Pops bright blue eyes. "Someone you love" He finished softly.

Pops nodded, causing him to blush.

"You love me Pops?"

He twined their hands together. "Yes I do"

"Come on Pops. We're gonna make the cookies now" They heard Rigby shout.

Both looked at eachother, hands still together.

Pops moved forward and kissed Benson on the cheek, Benson blushing bright red.

"Happy Valentines Day Benson" He let go of his hand and moved off the couch, heading to the kitchen.

Benson watched him go, then he shook his head. Smiling, he stood and followed him to the kitchen

_Crazy Pops_

* * *

**_Yay! First BenPops! Yeah, I know Christmas is coming up, not Valentines day, but I decided to use it because it's more romantic._**

**_Don't flame me if you don't like the pairing. I write stories for entertainment purposes, not to get hate reviews._**


End file.
